


Fall Appart

by Chapaf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: La guerre est finie, chacun a regagné ses pénates et la galaxie se reconstruit, léchant doucement ses plaies. Dans le processus, il y a ceux que l'on oublie, ceux que l'on ne parvient pas à oublier, ceux que l'on n'oublie pas assez et ceux que l'on refuse d'oublier.Garrus traîne toutes ces ombres dans son giron, Shepard aussi. La seule chose qui a survécu au carnage, c'est cette indéfectible amitié. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de Shepard sans Vakarian.





	1. Fall appart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi ce texte-là maintenant ? Pourquoi convoquer les vieux copains ? Je n'en sais foutre rien ! J'avais envie de cracher un peu de bile l'autre soir, et vla que Shepard et Garrus se pointent. En avance sur la sortie de ME Andromeda en plus. Peut-être que j'avais besoin de tourner la page de la première trilogie. En tout cas, voici que ce petit OVNI s'est pointé dans ma galaxie. Une bromance en plus. Le truc à n'y rien comprendre…  
> Mais j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver des vieux potes. Pire, de me réconcilier avec eux. Y a des chances que je relance une partie avec ces conneries.  
> Bon sinon, à part ça ! Correction maison, donc c'est moi qu'on engueule pour les horreurs qui traînent dans le texte. Et la grande question : ce texte est-il un OS ? Ptêtre ben que oui, ptêtre ben que non. Je me tâte à ouvrir ça version série ou recueil. Histoire de rajouter une pierre à l'édifice quand m'en prendra l'envie, sans autre fil rouge que la relation entre ces deux-là.  
> Allez, je vous laisse lire en paix, et advienne que pourra…

Ce maudit appartement tenait bien plus de la souricière que du nid douillet. Quoiqu’un nid douillet ne répondait pas non plus _exactement_ aux exigences de Garrus Vakarian en termes de sécurité. Les petits cocons dans lesquels on se drape pour oublier à quel point le monde extérieur est merdique, c’était bon pour les civils. Ces dizaines de millions d’organiques qui se comportaient déjà comme si la guerre n’avait jamais eu lieu. Et, _damned_ , c’était pour ça que l’équipage du Normandy s’était battu. Pour offrir une nouvelle chance à la galaxie. Pour que les braves gens puissent s’enfermer dans leurs apparts, se lover dans une couverture, ouvrir un bouquin ou lancer un holo sans plus penser à ce monde à reconstruire.

Ce genre de petite vie bien rangée, ça n’était pas pour les vétérans. Pour les gars qui en avaient soupé. Ceux qui connaissaient la vraie crasse des champs de bataille et avaient goûté à l’horreur de la moisson. L’avaient tâtée de près. Ceux qui trimbalaient cauchemars et souvenirs comme autant de fantômes. Les spectres des camarades tombés au combat, des foules endoctrinées, des sacrifiés. Legion, Mordin, Thane, Ashley, Kaidan et tous les autres.

C’était à eux que Garrus pensait à chaque fois qu’il foutait les pattes dans le trop luxueux appartement de Shepard, le sauveur de la galaxie. Et aux calculs froids. À toutes ces décisions poussées par la nécessité. Sacrifier un million de personnes pour en sauver trois un peu plus loin, dans un système où demeuraient encore quelques ressources exploitables pour la guerre. Ne plus penser au passé, piétiner les cendres froides d’une existence que l’on avait crue immuable. Ne percevoir les planètes que comme les cases d’un gigantesque jeu d’échec.

Les Turiens vivent toute leur vie en se préparant à la guerre. Servir et protéger son peuple. Plus qu’une maxime, une ligne de conduite ou une devise, ces mots forment presque un fragment de leur ADN à eux tous seuls. Garrus aimerait parfois se libérer de ce fardeau. Se convaincre égoïstement qu’il en a bien assez fait. Qu’il mérite bien quelques vacances après avoir survécu à cette boucherie. Que cette foutue Citadelle pourrait bien se démerder sans lui. Puis la réalité reprenait ses droits. Un simple regard par la fenêtre de son bureau lui rappelait que tout restait à reconstruire. Alors même qu’il fallait réapprendre à vivre en portant le deuil de ces milliards de vie balayés sur l’autel d’une folie synthétique.

Les peuples oublient vite. La preuve : sans vraiment se poser de questions, ils s’étaient réappropriés la Citadelle. Le rôle clé de la station dans l’invasion des Moissonneurs oublié par commodité, enterré au plus profond de la mémoire collective. Car, quelque part, en dépit de sa duplicité, le lieu possédait la force rassurante des habitudes. Et même Shepard avait fini par réintégrer ses quartiers, ce luxueux appartement reçu de l’amiral Anderson.

Garrus était là le jour où le héros de la galaxie avait enfin été suffisamment remis de ses blessures pour quitter l’hôpital mémorial. Pendant tous les mois que le commandant y avait passé, suspendu entre la vie et la mort, le corps de nouveau brisé et privé du secours de ses implants cybernétiques, Garrus n’avait pas bougé de son chevet. À peine quelques heures par-ci par-là, le temps de récupérer des fringues, quelques affaires de toilette et d’envoyer paître ce qui demeurait du reste du monde. Les infirmières avaient fini par le plus rien dire, débordées qu’elles étaient par leurs centaines de milliers de patients. Puis le flux des morts et des blessés s’était tari ; les jours et les mois avaient passé sans que Garrus ne bouge. Il se lavait dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre, mangeait l’infâme nourriture lyophilisé de l’hosto. Et il restait là, guettant les inspirations laborieuses de la poitrine décharnée, le moindre frémissement, un mouvement réflexe, un battement de cil. Le plus petit indice qui lui aurait permis de savoir qu’une âme habitait encore ce corps broyé.

Shepard l’entendait-il ? S’était-il raccroché à la voix rauque et grondante du Turien pour retrouver le chemin de la vie ? Personne ne le saurait jamais. Garrus n’avait pas arrêté de parler. Tous les jours. Il revivait leur épopée, rattrapait le temps perdu, toutes ces conversations qu’ils n’avaient pas pu partager, trop occupés à sauver le monde. Alors il racontait Oméga, Sidonis, son enfance sur Palaven. Une fois les souvenirs épuisés, étaient arrivées les nouvelles du monde. Petit à petit. Parcellaires et lacunaires, à mesure que les réseaux de communication étaient reconstruits, désenclavant parfois des systèmes entiers d’un coup. La galaxie pansait ses plaies au rythme de son héros. Lentement. L’on comptait les morts, les blessés, mais plus les larmes. Trop de larmes, trop de visages jaunis dont les photos agrafées sur les murs finissaient par s’envoler.

Garrus avait passé presque deux ans dans cette foutue chambre. C’est long deux ans. Et c’est très court aussi. Surtout lorsque les moniteurs s’emballent d’un coup et que les médecins accourent, affolés. Parce que la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser pendant que les toubibs s’agitaient, c’était que si la fin, la vraie, devait survenir à cet instant, il aurait voulu plus de temps. Quitte à ne plus jamais sortir de cet hôpital.

Et puis Shepard s’était réveillé. D’un bond, comme le soldat qu’il était, enragé plus que terrifié en réalisant que son corps le trahissait. Le commandant ne s’était calmé qu’en sentant la grande main griffue du Turien se poser sur son épaule.

_Alors, Shepard ? La sieste était bonne ?

C’était tout ce que Garrus avait été foutu de dire. Durant quelques secondes, Shepard l’avait fixé sans comprendre, sans le reconnaître. Puis le rire était né à l’intérieur même de son regard, sans que la gorge desséchée du commandant ne puisse le laisser passer. Mais ces foutus yeux bruns ne mentaient pas. En dépit de son corps lacéré de profondes cicatrices et de ses membres paralysés par le poids de deux années de coma, cet enfoiré d’humain riait comme un perdu.

_On a gagné, Shepard. On leur a botté le cul. Et non, vous n’avez pas encore passé l’arme à gauche. Si on était là-haut tous les deux, c’est au bar que je vous ai donné rendez-vous, pas à l’hosto. Le room service est bien trop merdique ici.

Shepard se souvenait.

Ensuite, le sommeil avait laissé place à la rééducation. Une nouvelle forme d’attente et de frustration. D’abord la parole. Puis les membres. Animé d’une volonté farouche, Shepard s’était battu comme le survivant qu’il était. Sans la moindre concession, sans jamais reculer ni renoncer. Son but ? Traîner le cul osseux de Garrus hors de cette foutue chambre, au moins aux heures de bureau.

« Le monde avait besoin de Turien de sa trempe pour se reconstruire sur des bases un peu moins vermoulues que les précédentes », disait-il.

La mort dans l’âme, Vakarian avait fini par céder. Après tout, Shepard n’avait plus vraiment besoin de sa présence permanente à ses côtés. Une part très sombre et très profonde de lui le déplora, même s’il préféra ne pas l’écouter lorsqu’elle lui susurrait que le coma du commandant avait été un prétexte bien commode pour ne partager l’humain avec personne. Et surtout pas avec le reste de la galaxie qui attendait le retour de son héros.

Garrus s’était pourtant montré intraitable sur certains points. Notamment sur les séances de rééducation. Il assisterait à chacune d’elles, point barre. Non négociable, fin de la discussion. Le kiné n’était là que pour expliquer les exercices. Si quelqu’un devait aider et soutenir Shepard, Garrus s’en chargeait, dissuadant toute autre proposition d’un regard féroce. Même celles de Liara et Tali lorsqu’elles vinrent en visite. Joker, lui au moins, n’essaya même pas, arguant que si Shepard se débrouillait bien, l’un d’eux deux remarcherait un jour sans béquilles. Comme toujours, Wrex s’était montré égal à lui-même alors qu’il profitait d’une session du Conseil pour prendre des nouvelles.

_Je ne me rappelais pas que les humains se tortillaient comme des larves. Vous régressez, Shepard.

La soirée s’était terminée dans la chambre du Commandant, avec une bouteille de Rincol et les plaintes des voisins de couloir. Plaintes rapidement étouffées en découvrant un chef de guerre Krogan couturé de partout dans l’encadrement de la porte à laquelle ils venaient de toquer. Tout le monde s’était réveillé avec une superbe gueule de bois le lendemain matin, et l’impression d’être enfin revenu à la vie.

Shepard avait fini par quitter l’hosto lorsque les toubibs l’avaient considéré comme suffisamment rafistolé. À l’extérieur, une grande conférence de presse l’attendait, organisée par l’amiral Hackett. De quoi foutre les pétoches à n’importe qui. Mais Shepard n’avait pas peur, il était simplement las, fatigué d’avance de ce rôle qu’on allait lui coller. Le héros de la Citadelle ? Il avait déjà donné, merci bien. Il n’y avait qu’à voir où toutes ces conneries l’avaient mené.

Aussi, au lieu de se plier bien gentiment au protocole, s’était-il tourné vers Garrus.

_On se démerde comme vous voulez, Vakarian, mais hors de question de passer par la grande porte. J’ai laissé mon Écorcheur sur le Normandy et ils sont trop nombreux pour qu’on se les fasse tous à l’OmniLame.

_Ça nous laisse le toit. Ou les conduits d’aération. Ceci dit, j’aimerais autant éviter de finir à quatre pattes dans un goulot.

_Va pour le toit alors. Et après ?

_J'avais pensé que le protocole vous emmerderait. Joker nous attend là-haut avec une navette…

_Rappelez-moi de vous offrir une bouteille, avait gloussé Shepard en lui tapant sur l’épaule.

_Juste une ? Je ne vous croyais pas radin, Commandant…

Et après ? Ils auraient pu retourner sur le Normandy. Après tout, s’il existait un lieu susceptible de leur servir à tous de foyer, c’était bien ce foutu vaisseau. Shepard avait préféré demander si l’appartement d’Anderson tenait encore debout. Étonnamment oui. L’attaque des Moissonneurs sur la Citadelle, aux derniers jours de la guerre, n’avait pas épargné la population. Mais la station si. La gigantesque corolle stellaire était demeurée intacte, et ce en dépit de son rôle de catalyseur dans l’assemblage du Creuset.

Garrus et Joker avaient donc ramené leur commandant _chez lui_. L’appartement n’avait pas changé. Vaste et spacieux. Luxueux. Toujours ces mêmes gigantesques baies vitrées. Une véritable invitation pour n’importe quel sniper en vérité. Shepard n’avait jamais semblé se préoccuper de ce détail, pas plus ce jour-là qu’avant. Sans doute trop occupé à tituber jusqu’à son lit sur lequel il s’était effondré, épuisé par l’effort fourni.

 

Quelques mois plus tard, Garrus en était lui aussi revenu au même point. À fixer ces mêmes foutues fenêtres en crevant d’envie de les barricader. Exercice auquel il s’était déjà livré lors d’une soirée arrosée. Sauf que Shepard avait moyennement apprécié de voir sa cafetière transformée en bombe à retardement. L’appareil avait d’ailleurs atterri dans le plumard de Zaeed qui n’avait eu que quelques secondes pour évacuer les lieux, complètement à poil et encore gris de la veille, avant que l’engin n’explose, carbonisant au passage la chambre d’hôtel crasseuse dans laquelle Shepard l’avait retrouvé.

L’appartement dans lequel Garrus venait de pénétrer était anormalement calme. Même pour un dimanche matin. Midi. Début d’après-midi… Shepard n’était de toute façon pas connu pour se lever aux aurores les lendemains de fêtes. Ou de samedi soir, ce qui revenait au même. Mais même pour lui, quinze heures, ça faisait un peu tard pour poursuivre la grasse matinée. Il était pourtant là, l’IV de la résidence l’avait confirmé à Garrus au moment de le laisser entrer chez le commandant.

Ça sentait la gueule de bois carabinée. Mieux valait préparer une tasse de café avant de se lancer à la recherche du héros. Même les sauveurs de l’univers ne fonctionnent pas bien sans leur dose de caféine au décollage. Garrus activa la cafetière flambant neuve. Non programmable celle-ci. Elle lui délivra néanmoins le précieux liquide en un temps record.

Finalement armé pour affronter le fauve, il se mit en quête.

En ce dimanche matin, Shepard hantait bel et bien son endroit de prédilection : sa piaule. Allongé sur le ventre, des ronflements sonores soulevaient son thorax tandis que ses bras entouraient un oreiller. Garrus n’aurait voulu remplacer le malheureux accessoire pour rien au monde, ne nourrissant aucune envie de mourir étouffé.

Quelques bouteilles d’alcool asari avaient roulé sur le sol, au pied du lit, tachant les précieux tapis. Les draps bouchonnés et rejetés sur le côté dévoilaient le corps de Shepard, d’apparence presque fissuré tant il était couvert de cicatrices. Pour le soigner, les toubibs avaient dû réactiver comme ils le pouvaient certains des implants cybernétiques datant de la reconstruction de Cerberus. Mais pas tous. Certains étaient définitivement HS. Aussi Shepard cicatrisait-il désormais comme un simple mortel. Autant dire mal. On lui avait bien proposé des greffes de peau qu’il avait refusées tout net, arguant qu’on l’avait déjà bien assez charcuté comme ça.

Cette grande carcasse de soldat marquée par les batailles formait un contraste saisissant avec celle d’un second humain couché dans le grand lit double. Un autre mec, à la carrure lourde et puissante, comme les aimait généralement Shepard. Sans doute aurait-il peur de briser quelqu’un de plus chétif que lui.

Garrus ne releva pas. Il était habitué. Tous les soldats faisaient ça un jour ou l’autre. Noyer les cauchemars dans les souvenirs et les putains. Celles que l’on paye ou celles que l’on ne rappelle pas. Lui-même ne s’en était pas privé sur Oméga, lorsqu’il avait cru Shepard mort, la première fois. Pourquoi se serait-il permis de le juger ?

À la place, il avança dans la pièce et posa la tasse de café sur la table de chevet, juste assez près pour que le fumet parvienne jusqu’aux narines de Shepard qui grogna. Une paupière se souleva, papillonna et se referma.

_Trop de lumière, gronda le commandant.

_Il est trois heures de l’après-midi. Bougez votre cul.

_Vous m’emmerdez, Vakarian. C’est dimanche. Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

En dépit de ses récriminations, Shepard consentit néanmoins à s’exécuter. Il repoussa les draps et se remit sur ses pieds, prenant le temps de passer la main dans ses cheveux toujours coupés en brosse. Un bâillement à s’en décrocher la mâchoire lui échappa lorsqu’il se leva. Garrus suivit les pas un peu titubants de l’humain tandis que celui-ci gagnait la salle de bain, les courbes de son corps rude se détachant à contre-jour.

Shepard ne prit même pas la peine de verrouiller la porte derrière lui alors qu’il commençait à pisser, debout et les jambes écartées devant les toilettes. Un gémissement de satisfaction s’éleva de sa gorge. Garrus en conclut que l’humain était désormais bien assez lucide pour se démerder tout seul et quitta la pièce. Pas vraiment par souci d’intimité. La pudeur est un luxe rare sur un vaisseau spatial, et les douches communes laissent rarement ignorer l’anatomie des autres espèces.

De retour dans la cuisine, Garrus se prépara à son tour une boisson chaude et emprunta un datapad à Shepard. Même le dimanche, les messages ne cessaient de s’empiler dans sa boîte de réception. Pas de repos pour l’exécuteur du SSC. Le successeur de Pallin, son ancien boss. Rien que ça. C’était à cette place qu’on l’avait propulsé lorsqu’il avait enfin décidé de reprendre le boulot. Et puisque tous les autres étaient morts…

Un honneur qu’ils avaient dit. Après le conseiller spécial Vakarien, voilà qu’il se retrouvait à la tête du service de sécurité de la Citadelle. Autant dire qu’il se sentait autant à sa place qu’aux pieds de la reine rachni. La paperasse s’entassait autour, menaçant de le submerger. Les politiques se méfiaient de lui, conscient de leur marge de manœuvre limitée, eut égard à cette aura de prestige qui entourait Garrus. Et les flics, les agents du SSC ? Une bande de petits couillons idéalistes. Comme Garrus l’avait été à leur âge. Ou alors des vieux de la vieille, ceux qui avaient connu la guerre, comme lui, et ne s’en laissaient pas compter. De quoi vous filer une migraine carabinée. Du moins dans les meilleurs jours.

Alors qu’il parcourait distraitement un rapport sur les nouvelles filières d’approvisionnement en sable rouge, les marches de l’escalier craquèrent. Shepard descendait, douché et rasé de frais, vêtu d’un pantalon cargo qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et d’un t-shirt blanc sur lequel cliquetaient ses plaques d’identification.

_Café ? proposa-t-il à Garrus en levant sa tasse.

_Servi… Mais faut pas vous priver pour moi.

Le glouglou de la machine meubla le silence, du moins jusqu’à ce que Shepard rejoigne son vieil ami dans le salon, le bruit de ses pieds nus étouffés par les tapis. Il se laissa choir dans un fauteuil, pressant la tasse contre son front.

_Ça ressemble à une vilaine gueule de bois, ça…

_Je ne me rappelais même pas d’avoir ramassé ce type, maugréa Shepard sans rouvrir les yeux qu’il avait fermés.

_Voyez le bon côté des choses : ce n’est ni un Elcor ni un Hanari…

_La zoo' et les tentacules me branchent moyen, Vakarian. Mais c’est gentil de vous inquiéter.

Ils ricanèrent de concert, puis la conversation s’éteignit quelques instants durant, dans le confort tranquille de l’habitude.

_Vous vouliez me parler de quelque-chose ? finit par demander Shepard.

Garrus hésita.

_Ça se pourrait.

_C'est forcément ça. Sinon vous n’auriez pas pris le risque de venir me botter le cul à une heure pareille un dimanche.

Depuis le retour de Shepard, Garrus disposait d’un droit d’accès total à son appartement. Sans motif ni justification préalable. L’IV avait ordre de le laisser rentrer quand il le désirait, sans même l’annoncer. Il était rare que le Turien en abuse.

« Pourquoi précisément aujourd’hui ? »

Telle était la question qui flottait dans le silence suivant la remarque de Shepard.

_J'ai reçu une proposition hier.

_Du boulot ? demanda Shepard en ouvrant un œil. Je pensais que ça aurait suffi aux pontes de vous utiliser comme épouvantail à la tête du SSC.

_Visiblement pas, répondit amèrement Garrus.

C’était un goût qu’il n’appréciait pas foncièrement. Il n’avait pas été assez idéaliste pour penser que le monde changerait après la guerre. Que la victoire rendrait les organiques moins cons. Mais il se surprenait de plus en plus à contempler ses semblables avec un détachement cynique. Tout comme il lui arrivait de se demander si ça valait bien la peine de s’être battu pour ça. Au fond, sans l’épineuse question du libre-arbitre, peut-être que les Moissonneurs n’auraient pas eu tout à fait tort.

_De quoi s’agit-il alors ?

_L'armée turienne. Réintégration pleine et entière. Apparemment, il aimerait rajouter un général à leur collection.

_Belle promotion. Ils reconnaissent enfin que vous n’êtes pas si mauvais en stratégie…

Garrus aurait pu rebondir sur la boutade comme il en avait l’habitude. Engager une plaisante joute verbale, un petit concours de bite pour évaluer leurs capacités mutuelles. Une manière comme une autre de tester leur camaraderie. Ce jour-là, il n’en fit rien.

_Je serais stationné sur Palaven.

Cette fois, rien ne vint briser le silence qui se prolongeait et Garrus se décida enfin à regarder ailleurs que son datapad. Shepard le fixait, une expression impénétrable lissant ses traits humains. Garrus connaissait bien cette _poker face_. C’était celle qu’arborait son commandant lorsqu’il tentait d’absorber une mauvaise nouvelle. Ou, du moins, quand il ne savait pas encore comment réagir.

_Oh, finit-il par lâcher. C’est une opportunité en or. Vous auriez tort de la laisser filer. Et ça vous rapprocherait de votre famille. Ils ont survécu à la guerre, ce serait stupide de ne pas profiter de ça.

Les sincères félicitations de Shepard n’atteignirent pas son regard. Il ne lâcha pourtant pas Garrus alors qu’il portait sa tasse à ses lèvres. Ce fut cette intensité qui poussa le Turien à écarter son datapad et à se remettre debout. Se plantant face aux baies vitrées, il observa le flot constant et lumineux de la circulation au-dehors.

_Ça n’a pas l’air de vous réjouir ? insista Shepard. On sait pourtant vous et moi que votre boulot au SSC vous emmerde.

_Tout comme nous savons vous et moi qu’il ne s’agirait que d’échanger un bureau pour un autre. Des peigne-culs de politiciens pour d’autres. La crête change, les emmerdes restent. Au moins ici…

_Au moins ici ?

_Il reste les souvenirs, dit-il sans se retourner, les yeux dans le vide.

_La guerre est finie, Garrus, rétorqua Shepard d’un ton dur. Wrex est reparti sur Tuchanka pour construire un nouvel avenir aux Krogans. Tali est amirale de la flotte quarienne. Liara est redevenue le courtier de l’Ombre. Il ne reste guère que Joker pour s’accrocher à l’épave du Normandy. Et vous à la m…

Shepard ne termina pas sa phrase, car de nouveaux pas se firent entendre dans l’escalier. Tout à leur conversation, les deux soldats avaient oublié que quelqu’un d’autre dormait à l’étage. Habillé de ses vêtements fripés, le gars acheva de descendre les marches et les observa, sans doute rendu nerveux à l’idée d’affronter la tension et l’animosité qui régnait dans la pièce.

_Heu, salut. J’interromps quelque-chose ?

Shepard fronça les sourcils et Garrus se secoua. Les mots que son commandant n’avait pas mâchés lui rappelaient leur première rencontre, alors qu’il n’était qu’un jeune flic qui rêvait e faire la différence. Celui qui n’était encore que le survivant d’Akuze lui avait remis les pattes sur terre vite fait bien fait. Shepard était doué pour coller les gens face aux réalités qu’ils ne veulent pas voir.

_J'allais partir, dit le Turien en éteignant le datapad qu’il avait laissé traîner sur la table.

_Heu, je peux y aller en premier si je gêne, dit l’homme en se frottant la nuque. Je ne voudrais pas interrompre une réunion super secrète. J’imagine que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire. Entre héros, tout ça… Non, je ne vais pas vous demander un autographe, rassurez-vous. Mais, vous savez…

Débuta alors un inlassable babillage et, en moins d’une minute, Garrus rêvait déjà de coller le canon de son flingue au fond de la gorge du mec. Pour qu’il s’étouffe dessus et se taise. Il ne demandait pas d’autographe ? La belle affaire. Comme si lui et Shepard s’étaient mués en quelques rock-stars que l’on est fier d’accrocher à son tableau de chasse. Parce qu’après tout, qu’y avait-il de plus cool au monde que les types qui ont vaincu les Moissonneurs ?

Dégoûté, Garrus n’écouta pas la fin de la tirade et se détourna.

_À plus tard, Shepard.

Alors que la porte s’ouvrait face à lui, il se retrouva épinglé contre le chambranle et un corps fut propulsé dans le vide du couloir.

_Vous, vous ne bougez pas d’ici, lui ordonna Shepard. On n’a pas fini de parler. Et toi, en s’adressant au visiteur qu’il venait de foutre dehors, n’oublie pas ce que je t’ai dit hier soir : il n’y aura pas de seconde fois. Maintenant, du balai !

Le bruit du battant qui glissa sans une plainte dans son logement se révéla bien plus tranchant que si la porte avait été claquée. Un « connard ! » retentissant résonna de l’autre côté, presque complètement assourdi par l’épaisseur d’acier blindé.

_Bon, où on en était avant de se faire emmerder par les groupies ?

_J'allais partir aussi, répondit Garrus avec un sarcasme non dissimulé, toisant l’humain du haut de ses deux mètres.

_Foutaises ! éructa Shepard, peu sensible à cette tentative d’intimidation. C’est la première fois que je vois un Turien qui essaye de s’enfuir. Et ça m’a donné envie de peindre une cible sur son cul pour voir si je pouvais le faire danser avec mon flingue. En plaçant correctement les balles…

_J'ai une doute que vous arriviez à quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde sait que vous avez un sens du rythme complètement merdique, Shepard.

Non seulement la plaisanterie ne suffit pas à détendre l’atmosphère, mais cela parut même aggraver les choses. Garrus se retrouva décollé du mur et propulsé au milieu de la pièce par une poigne rageuse. Dès qu’il fut stabilisé, Shepard marcha droit sur lui, aimable comme un char d’assaut, et se planta face au Turien.

_Vous vous souvenez de cette petite conversation qu’on avait eue sur le vaisseau, vous et moi ? Juste avant les Récolteurs ?

_Pas vraiment, non, s’étonna Garrus, les mandibules écartées.

_Comment évacuer la tension sur les vaisseaux de combat… La souplesse et l’allonge, tout ça…

Sans qu’il ait vu le coup venir, Garrus récolta un superbe crochet du droit qui envoya son crâne valser sur le côté. Face à lui, Shepard s’était repositionné, les poings levés en une garde parfaite, un défi visible teintant toute son attitude.

Un direct à l’estomac n’atteignit jamais sa cible, car Garrus n’était pas Turien à tomber deux fois dans le même panneau. Il bloqua adroitement, et esquiva le coup suivant. Ils commencèrent alors à exécuter une danse vieille comme le monde. Parer, esquiver, cogner. Parer, esquiver, cogner. Ils en connaissaient tous les pas par cœur, tels deux virtuoses, se contentant pour le moment de jouer l’un avec l’autre. Mais une seule erreur et la faute serait fatale.

Se tourner autour comme deux fauves. Les poings levés, l’œil concentré pour anticiper le moindre mouvement de l’adversaire. Laisser les réflexes conditionnés par le corps et l’entraînement prendre le dessus. Ils se connaissaient trop pour se surprendre, avaient trop combattu côte à côté. Ils en étaient presque arrivés à partager un même instinct de survie.

 _Il n’y a pas de Shepard sans Vakarian_.

Les derniers mots du commandant avant qu’il ne se jette dans la bataille de Londres. Avant qu’ils ne traversent les décombres de cette foutue ville pour affronter l’absurde logique d’une machine. Ces paroles-là avaient maintenu Garrus en vie, pendant et après cet ultime carnage, sans savoir si Shepard rouvrirait les yeux un jour. Elles sonnaient comme une promesse.

_Et si vous arrivez là-haut avant moi, retrouvez-moi au bar…_

Ils n’étaient pas là-haut. Pas plus qu’ils ne s’étaient retrouvés au bar. Tout ce qu’on leur avait rendu au sortir de la guerre, c’était une vie merdique, pas bien différente de celle d’avant. Comment reprendre le cours de cette existence-là après les Moissonneurs ? Comment combler les failles, les vides et les manques ?

Le monde redevenait lentement ce qu’il avait été avant la guerre, telle une entité douée d’une conscience propre. Indifférente aux consciences brisées dont elle se nourrissait. Que restait-il alors ?

_Esprits, que restait-il après l’espoir et la rage ?!_

Garrus cognait de plus en plus fort. Shepard aussi. Ils ajoutaient de nouvelles balafres aux anciennes. Des plaies toutes neuves qui, elles aussi, devraient cicatriser. Et pourtant, les abîmes semblaient refluer face à cette explosion de douleur presque primitive. Les deux soldats les meublaient de ces fragments de vies volées et de cette inutilité qui les minait depuis leur retour dans le monde. Comme une épée exposée, prisonnière des vitres incassables d’un musée. Des machines à tuer domestiquées, reléguées loin de regards, parées de décorations et de dorures destinées à cacher ce dont elles sont vraiment capables quand les circonstances l’exigent.

La fureur troublait la précision. Un crochet mal placé et, en retour, Shepard balaya les jambes du Turien qui se retrouva au sol, le souffle coupé. Il y poursuivit le combat, rejoint par son adversaire, se bourrant de coups aveugles. L’écho de deux furies qui se répondent. Jumelles.

Garrus réussit à prendre l’ascendant en basculant le corps trop souple de l’humain sous le sien. Shepard se débattit avec plus d’acharnement, mais il l’agrafa au sol, chaque poignet enserré par ses doigts griffus, les cuisses à cheval sur les hanches de son adversaire. Ils se fixèrent, haletants, dressés sur leurs ergots. Ce n’était ni une victoire ni une défaite, car il n’existait aucun avantage à concéder. Rien à gagner.

Garrus roula finalement sur le côté, à plat dos, sa hanche frôlant celle de Shepard et son avant-bras posé sur son front.

_La boxe, y a rien de tel.

Shepard semblait avoir retrouvé son humour, après cette explosion qui les avaient obligés à affronter ces terreurs sur lesquelles les soldats ne peuvent mettre de mots. Ne veulent mettre de mots.

_Votre salon n’est pas de cet avis…

L’humain se redressa sur les coudes, évaluant les dégâts d’un œil critique avant de se laisser retomber lourdement. Un carnage. Aucun autre terme n’aurait pu décrire l’état de la pièce après cette tornade qui venait de la secouer.

_Merde. On se croirait sur Tuchanka.

_Dans les bons jours…

_Ça me dirait bien d’y retourner. Voir si Urz me reconnaît toujours. Si Wrex s’en sort avec toutes ces femelles qu’il doit baiser. Faire un peu le tour de la galaxie…

_C'est tentant, répondit prudemment Garrus. Sauf que, vous connaissant, vous allez encore tomber sur des emmerdes plus grosses que vous sans même les chercher.

_Alors j’aurais bien besoin d’un ami pour m’accompagner dans la tournée des grands ducs. Histoire de surveiller mes arrières. Et puis ça éviterait à ce gars de s’encroûter dans un bureau. Je n’ai pas envie de savoir à quoi ressemble un Turien obèse.

_Je vous l’ai déjà dit, Shepard : les emmerdes, c’est comme la chtouille, c’est meilleur quand on partage avec les amis.

_Ouais…

Il y avait un vrai sourire dans la voix de Shepard. De ceux qui atteignaient ses yeux avant que la guerre ne tourne au massacre. Quand ils n’étaient encore qu’une bande de salopards parcourant la galaxie sans rendre de compte à personne. Lorsque les missions suicides ressemblaient au dernier concert d’une tournée de rock'n roll.

_L'Alliance m’a réintégré. Mais je suis toujours un Spectre du Conseil. Ça pourrait valoir le coup de se pencher sur la question. Et j’ai un ami bien placé au SSC, il pourrait peut-être nous filer un ou deux tuyaux. Histoire qu’on aille secouer la fourmilière, comme au bon vieux temps.

_Vous savez quoi, Shepard ? grogna Garrus en se relevant. Je crois que vous avez foutrement raison… Il est temps d’aller voir comment se porte la galaxie loin de cette foutue station. Peut-être bien qu’on devrait laisser les souvenirs là où ils sont. Et retourner botter des culs. Je ne sais pas si ça changera le monde, mais ça nous changerait les idées.

Il tendit la main à Shepard qui la saisit sans hésiter, s’appuyant sur son ami pour se remettre debout. Une fois face à face, la tension crépita. Tranquille et familière. Un sourire s’invita au coin des lèvres rouges de l’humain et Garrus y répondit de toutes ses mandibules.

_Alors, c’est décidé… On remet ça. Et peut-être qu’on n’aura pas à voler le Normandy ce coup-ci.

_Bah, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Au pire, on s’arrangera avec Joker.

_Alors en piste, Vakarian.

_Je vous suis, Shepard.

 

_À suivre. Peut-être…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette petite variation sur le thème de mon doudou en chef, Garrus. L'après-guerre et ce dont souffrent les soldats, ça me cause. Si je développe une suite, ce sera sans doute dans cette veine, entre angst et humour.  
> À voir si je le fais et quand ;)


	2. Fall appart - prequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> J'avais bien dit que je reviendrais faire un tour sur cette fic à l'occasion. Occasion que je me suis offerte l'autre jour, parce que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de triste ! 
> 
> /!\Par contre, attention niveau chronologie pour ceux qui arrivent sur cette fic : cette seconde partie est le prequel de celle postée avant (oui, j'écris dans le désordre si je veux !!). Elle se situe donc juste après la bataille de Londres. Il s'agit de l'errance de Garrus dans les décombres de la Citadelle pendant qu'il cherche le corps de Shepard après l'explosion du Creuset.  
> Autant dire, pas joyeux, joyeux !  
> Ceci dit, vous connaissez déjà la suite puisque vous l'avez lue avant ;)
> 
> Correction : moi-même et moi. Donc si vous trouvez des horreurs, vous pouvez me ronchonner dessus.  
> Quant au Canon, je lui ai un peu tordu le cou : c'est un mélange de fin rouge et bleue (Moissonneurs détruits, mais les autres synthétiques survivent). 
> 
> Voilà, bonne lecture :)

            Tandis qu’il parcourait les monceaux de décombres de la Citadelle, Garrus tentait de se convaincre qu’il n’agissait que par sens du devoir. Son devoir de Turien qui lui imposait de faire passer le bien commun avant ses propres désirs. Devoir envers son Commandant. Devoir envers leurs peuples qui auraient besoin d’un guide pour tout reconstruire. D’un symbole d’espoir. De Shepard en personne et surtout en vie.

            Tout en sachant que le héros de la Citadelle pisserait sur les espoirs et les symboles, surtout maintenant que la lutte était terminée. Le Shepard que Garrus connaissait était fatigué, de guerre lasse, et n’avait accompli son devoir, eh bien, que par devoir… Les idéaux n’avaient jamais vraiment motivé leur Commandant. La seule certitude qui le poussait en avant, c’était qu’il fallait bien que quelqu’un s’occupe de botter le cul des méchants.

Les idéaux – les grands, ceux que chantent les utopistes et les rêveurs – leurraient des peuples entiers et pouvaient conduire au meilleur comme au pire, y compris à l’annihilation la plus totale. L’accomplissement de ce qui doit être fait, en revanche… Le pragmatisme le plus basique, le plus réaliste. Tuer ou être tué. Détruire ou être détruit. Survivre pour survivre. Sans se poser de questions. À n’importe quel prix.

C’était quelque chose avec lequel les gens comme Shepard et Garrus pouvaient vivre. Des soldats. Lucides et terre à terre. Quand une menace pointait le bout de ses mandibules, ils l’éradiquaient. Basta. Rien à ajouter une fois que le taf était terminé. On comptait les morts et les blessés sans vraiment s’attarder et on retournait lustrer son armure en vue du prochain coup dur. Pas le temps de panser ses plaies ou de porter le deuil. Il fallait avancer, sans jamais se retourner, sous peine de trébucher sans plus être capable de se relever.

Et pourtant, Garrus se trouvait là, parmi les décombres, à errer comme une âme perdue, alors que tout le monde n’avait cessé de lui répéter que c’était trop tard. Que même si le corps de Shepard n’avait pas été pulvérisé par l’explosion du Creuset, le Commandant n’aurait pas pu survivre aussi longtemps sans assistance.

Bosh’tet, ils n’en savaient rien ! Ils ne le connaissaient pas. Pas vraiment. Ils n’étaient pas là quand Shepard avait survécu à la rafle des pirates butariens sur Mindoir et aux dévoreurs sur Akuze. Ils n’étaient pas là pour le voir surgir des décombres de la salle du Conseil, déjà à l’époque, droit et victorieux comme une icône guerrière, le cadavre de Saren gisant, désarticulé, un peu plus loin.

Garrus s’en souvenait encore aujourd’hui. Il se souvenait de son souffle de jeune Turien idéaliste bloqué dans sa poitrine alors qu’il se disait : « L’enfoiré, il l’a fait. Il l’a vraiment fait. ». Alors, qu’en fait, il n’en avait même pas douté. À l’époque, il ne voyait peut-être encore que _le_ Commandant Shepard. Un survivant. Envers et contre tout. Une icône presque invincible.

Shepard avait trompé la mort tant de fois. Encore et encore. Lui avait ri au nez. L’avait même bravée pour revenir parmi les vivants. Avec un petit coup de pouce de Cerberus, certes, mais l’esprit de Shepard s’était battu, sa mémoire, sa conscience. Tout ce qui faisait qu’il était lui.

Il était revenu.

Après tant et tant d’épreuves affrontées côté à côte, plus que du respect ou de l’obéissance, ce qui animait Garrus, c’était de la foi. Une conviction si terriblement ancrée en lui qu’il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner.

Une forme de certitude particulièrement absurde et irrationnelle s’il devait en croire tous les autres. Même l’équipage du Normandy. Tous ces gens qui auraient dû partager ses certitudes. Qui avaient quotidiennement côtoyé la preuve tangible de ce dont Shepard était capable. Garrus refusait de voir s’éteindre cette loyauté parce que le reste de la galaxie était déterminé à clamer que leur héros était mort.

Son entêtement de Turien était légendaire, aussi les autres avaient-ils pour la plupart cessé de tenter de le dissuader depuis quelques jours déjà. Alors Garrus errait, sans presque dormir ni manger. Juste le strict minimum, entre deux éboulis, pour ne pas tomber, pour que son corps n’entrave pas sa quête.

Parfois Tali ou Liara essayaient de lui parler, de le raisonner. Raisonne-t-on la foi ? Muselle-t-on la certitude ? Elles disaient que c’était du déni, qu’il devait accepter, se rendre à l’évidence et, en prononçant ces mots, leurs visages se tordaient de leur propre chagrin.

Garrus leur posait alors une main réconfortante sur l’épaule et leur souriait, de toutes ses mandibules et de ses yeux bleus battus par l’épuisement. Puis il repartait, charriait une nouvelle pile de gravats, exhumait d’autres corps qui n’étaient jamais celui du Commandant. Parfois il frémissait en avisant une tignasse de cheveux bruns ou une armure N7.

Ça n’était jamais les bonnes.

Alors il recommençait, jusqu’à ce que ses muscles le brûlent, que son corps hurle de faim et que son crâne se fende de douleur.

Au matin du huitième jour, il finit par les ôter ses gantelets ravagés et poursuivre à mains nues, sans se soucier de ses griffes arrachées et de ses plaques soulevées. Il s’entêta sans faillir, même lorsque les secouristes commencèrent à se retirer, disant que s’il restait encore du monde là-dessous, ça ne pouvait plus être urgent. Ça ne le serait plus jamais.

La nuit stellaire enveloppa Garrus en dépit des projecteurs qui demeuraient allumés en permanence. Ordre de Hackett qui, peut-être, n’avait pas non plus complètement perdu la foi. Cela permit à Garrus de continuer, sous les regards de plus en plus emplis de commisération.

Il se murmurait dans les rangs que la bataille de Londres et la perte de Shepard avaient fini par rendre fou son ami Turien. Après tout Vakarian ne serait pas le premier soldat survivant incapable de se relever à l’issue de la bataille ; comme tous ceux avant lui, désormais occupés à poursuivre de vains combats qui n’existaient plus que dans des esprits brisés. Chasseurs de chimères. Autant d’ombres et de fantômes, brumes inconsistantes qui s’effilochaient entre les doigts gourds à chaque fois que l’on s’imaginait les saisir.

Garrus pensa à sa mère que l’argent n’avait pas pu sauver, pas plus que l’omniscience du courtier de l’ombre. Il pensa à son père et à sa sœur, dont la navette avait quitté Palaven sans qu’il sache si elle avait vraiment atterri quelque part. Il pensa à ces moments terribles sur Omega, cerné par des hordes de mercenaires, mais surtout par les dépouilles de son équipe. Ces hommes et ces femmes qu’il n’avait pas su protéger, qu’il avait menés à la mort. Tout ça parce qu’il avait été incapable d’affronter la mort de Shepard, la première, infichu de trouver sa voie sans ce diable d’humain.

De se débrouiller seul.

Solitude.

_Solitudes..._

Était-il en train de rejouer la même partition ? Comme un fusil qui s’enraille. Le cliquetis de la surchauffe. Tic tic tic. Et aucune balle qui part. Une répétition stérile et dénuée de sens. Une arme mise au rebu, sans but, une fois la guerre terminée ?

Tout à coup, une chape de solitude bien plus pesante que tous ces débris amoncelés s’abattit sur ses épaules. Soudain rattrapé par l’exténuation et les blessures de ces derniers jours, sa poitrine se comprima douloureusement, à la recherche d’air. Il ne trouva que cet ersatz noyé dans la poussière lourde qui semblait ne pas vouloir retomber depuis que la citadelle s’était écroulée autour du Creuset.

Garrus força sur ses poumons, obligea sa poitrine à se soulever, le sang à circuler en lui. Malgré cela, il avait la sensation de n’être plus parcouru que par un flot poisseux et épais qui le glaçait, à chaque seconde un peu plus.

Il se laissa tomber sur l’énorme plaque de béton armé qu’il avait cherché à déplacer depuis des heures. S’acharner sur ce pan de mur était presque devenu vital, la réponse muette et en partie pulvérisée à une question qu’il ne se posait même pas. Il s’y allongea pourtant, les bras étendus de chaque côté de lui et son regard bleu perdu dans l’immensité étoilée au-dessus de sa tête. Ces confins spatiaux qu’il avait si souvent explorés. Familiers et paradoxalement inaccessibles. Comme s’il y avait laissé une part de lui-même. Enterré un petit fragment, à la manière des gosses, pour le retrouver plus tard. Quand il serait assez grand pour y retourner. Quand il en aurait le courage.

Au lieu de quoi, voilà qu’il était là, sur cette carcasse de station en errance dans une atmosphère criblée des épaves de la plus grande bataille de l’histoire de la galaxie. Les vaisseaux des Moissonneurs et des Organiques dérivaient en un ballet lent et merveilleusement anarchique, pulvérisés. Si petits vus d’ici. Si fragiles et dérisoires.

À peine plus tangibles que Garrus lui-même.

Un adulte, un soldat. Le conseiller spécial Vakarian, bras droit du Primarque Victus et des généraux turiens. L’oiseau de mauvais augure devenu héros de guerre.

Foutaises…

Il ne se sentait pas l’âme d’un héros. Pas plus que celle d’un conseiller.

Avec amertume, il réalisa que son père serait sans doute fier de lui. Un comble… Alors qu’ils avaient enfin arraché la victoire aux Moissonneurs, Garrus redevenait ce gosse perdu, coincé entre les attentes des uns et les regrets des autres. Les siens aussi.

Un sacré modèle, tiens… Incapable de remuer son cul, de poursuivre la lutte alors qu’il gisait là, sur ce foutu pan de mur, crucifié. Trop seul pour savoir comment continuer. Ses membres lourds ne lui répondaient plus. Ils abandonnaient la partie pour faire comprendre à sa sale caboche que l’espoir était inutile. Vide de sens. Toxique.

_« Il n’y a pas de Shepard sans Vakarian. »_

La belle affaire. Y avait-il un Vakarian sans Shepard ? Avait-il vraiment existé en dehors de cette ombre-là ? De la silhouette démesurée de ce héros qu’il aurait suivi jusqu’au bout de l’enfer les yeux fermés. Qu’il avait suivi jusque dans les entrailles de quelque dieu mécanique agonisant. Ce héros auprès duquel il serait mort avec gratitude.

Un grondement qu’il ne reconnut pas immédiatement monta dans sa gorge et résonna sous les voûtes brisées. À mi-chemin entre la rage la plus incandescente et la sensation d’abandon la plus déchirante. Garrus se retrouvait écartelé entre ces deux émotions alors qu’il repliait son avant-bras sur sa bouche pour tenter de contenir ce cri inarticulé. Un râle de bête blessée et agonisante.

Il n’y a pas de Vakarian sans Shepard.

Ne lui restait plus que cette nouvelle vérité à faire mentir. Pour quoi ? Pour vivre ? Continuer à avancer ? Comment ? Dans quel but ?

À demi mort de fatigue et de faim sur un pan de mur réduit à l’état de charpie, Garrus Vakarian venait de perdre la foi. Lui, le Turien issu d’un peuple qui ne vénérait plus en aucun dieu depuis des millénaires. Lui qui ne savait même pas qu’il _croyait_ avant de tout perdre. Lui qui n’avait même pas eu conscience de rechercher avec tant d’ardeur un guide pour donner un sens à sa vie.

Un commandant qu’il respecterait. Un homme qu’il admirerait suffisamment pour que le jeune flic qu’il était quelques années plus tôt abandonne tout le reste. Une icône. Un modèle.

Avec ses failles, ses doutes et ses faiblesses. Cette humanité qui, loin de saper les fondations du piédestal, n’avait fait que contribuer à rendre Shepard plus tangible. Plus proche. Un ami. Comme on ne peut espérer en rencontrer qu’un seul dans toute une existence.

Certains sont amoureux. D’autres détestent, se passionnent, aiment, goûtent, rient, partagent, retiennent, exultent, contraignent, mentent, trichent, aident… Et d’autres encore sont des amis. La loyauté et la fraternité poussées à leur paroxysme. L’essence même du dévouement qui n’attend rien en retour et se nourrit de ce qui est naturellement offert.

Même les quelques femmes qui avaient traversé la vie de Garrus n’auraient pu prétendre à un tel degré d’intimité. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec le corps et pourtant la pudeur n’était pas de mise. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec l’amour et pourtant la fidélité était seule en cause. Rien n’existait en dehors de cette amitié, à part peut-être le reste du monde. Mais est-ce que le reste du monde aurait pu continuer à exister sans leur amitié ?

Garrus avait encore sur la pointe de la langue le goût de l’alcool partagé, de ces plaisanteries douteuses dont les soldats ont le secret, destinées à tout dédramatiser. De ces mots qu’on ne prononce pas, par retenue et par pudeur. Sauf quand se dessine la fin du monde, parce qu’il ne sert plus à rien de chercher à les taire.

Un empilage de petits touts et de grands riens que l’on s’invente pour tenir la mort à distance.

Apparemment, ça n’avait pas bien fonctionné…

À moins que ça ne soit de la faute de ces fameux mots finalement échangés. Trop sérieux. Trop… conscients de la réalité malgré la légèreté du sous-entendu.

« Retrouvez-moi au bar. »

Est-ce que Shepard savait d’avance qu’il ne s’en sortirait pas ? Tous les soldats se préparaient au sacrifice ultime. Et pas uniquement dans les coups durs. N’importe quelle mission de routine pouvait être la dernière. L’attaque des Récolteurs pendant leur poursuite des Geths en avait apporté la preuve alors que tous pensaient la menace écartée. Mais en dépit de ce précédent, la bataille de Londres avait résonné d’une manière bien différente. Plus sombre, plus définitive.

« Il y a la galaxie, il y a les Moissonneurs et au milieu de ce merdier, entre le marteau et l’enclume, y a nous. Juste nous. »

C’est ce qu’avait hurlé le regard de Shepard juste avant qu’il ne presse l’épaule de Garrus, arborant ce drôle de sourire en coin. Un peu trop sage, un peu trop résigné. Sur le moment, il avait semblé sur le point de dire quelque chose. Sa bouche s’était ouverte, avait laissé passer un filet d’air et s’était refermée, emprisonnant ce qui n’était finalement rien d’autre qu’un souffle déjà moribond.

Garrus aussi avait hésité. Ça ne pouvait juste pas se terminer comme ça, non ?

Le début de la fin.

Shepard ne lui avait jamais rien caché, n’avait jamais menti ni triché. Même lorsqu’ils poursuivaient ensemble Sidonis. Il aurait pu pousser Garrus vers l’une ou l’autre voie sans que le Turien lui en tienne rigueur. Venger son équipe. Pardonner. Vivre et laisser vivre. Tuer pour laisser mourir.

Mais non. Shepard ne lui avait jamais rien offert d’autre que le luxe de la vérité toute nue.

Et voilà qu’alors que le monde s’écroulait autour d’eux, morceau par morceau, tels ces serveurs Geths où ils avaient simplement éteint la lumière, Shepard avait pour la première fois retenu ses mots. Comme s’ils pouvaient être de trop, pouvaient encore tout changer.

Ce souvenir donnait envie de hurler à Garrus, alors que son rugissement d’agonie était mort dans sa gorge douloureuse depuis ce qui semblait des heures. Malgré cela, il en avait besoin. Besoin de se saigner de cette douleur, d’inciser son corps pour l’en extraire, comme un poison. Un poids qui l’attirerait vers le fond.

Shepard l’avait abandonné. Pire. _Même_ Shepard l’avait abandonné.

Il ferma les yeux, asphyxié de chagrin et de colère. Cette colère qui ne l’avait jamais déserté face à l’injustice du monde. Une injustice renouvelée qui le frappait ce jour-là de plein fouet. S’il n’avait dû en rester qu’un, cela n’aurait pas dû être lui.

Une masse énorme cacha soudain le peu de la lumière des spots qui filtrait sous ses paupières. De même que le pan de mur trembla sans que Garrus n’esquisse un geste. Le reste de cette maudite Citadelle pouvait bien s’écrouler sur lui si elle en avait envie.

Le silence s’éternisa, lourd et aride. Vide de sens.

_Ça, c’était de la baston, gronda finalement la voix caverneuse de Wrex.

            Un rire sec et désabusé secoua brièvement Garrus. Le Krogan n’avait pas tort. La fin des Moissonneurs, rien que ça… La fin des cycles et de la destruction systématique des espèces conscientes.

            Personne n’aurait pu prédire cela. Ne l’avait jamais accompli ou vécu. Un baroud d’honneur unique en son genre. Qui, avec un peu de chance, le demeurerait si plus aucun robot fêlé du circuit ne se mettait en tête de jouer les démiurges pour éliminer toute vie de la galaxie.

            Au loin, un frémissement poussa Garrus à ouvrir les yeux. Des Geths avaient pris le relai des secouristes et s’employaient à dégager les débris, assistés de Quariens. Les créateurs et leurs… unités. Des IA éveillées à la conscience et leurs inventeurs. Côte à côte. Égaux. L’apogée des Cycles.

            L’image de Légion surgit à l’orée de sa conscience. Mort pour les siens. Sacrifié. De même que Mordin, pour racheter sa faute et sauver l’espèce qu’il avait condamnée. Thane, l’assassin qui avait absous ses péchés en offrant le seul bien encore en sa possession : le temps.

Un peu de temps qu’il aurait pu passer avec son fils. Ce temps que l’on peut choisir de consacrer à ceux que l’on respecte, que l’on admire. Que l’on… aime. Ceux sans qui on n’envisage plus la vie.      

_Allez, damné cul de Turien, debout ! On a encore du pain sur la planche ! Déjà que les Krogans ont fait tout le boulot avec ces saloperies d’endoctrinés !

            Un nouveau rire amer secoua Garrus. Et en même temps… étrangement affectueux. _Ce bon vieux Wrex._

_Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire, Krogan. Allez donc engrosser une ou deux femelles maintenant qu’on vous a rendu vos couilles. Histoire de voir si vous savez toujours vous en servir…

            Un rire de Krogan cela ressemblait à un écho tonitruant qui remplissait tout, secouait tout, jusqu’à la plus infime particule de chaque chose. Sans qu’il sache trop pourquoi, Garrus se sentit légèrement revigoré par ce son. Familier à sa manière.

            Pas aussi familier que ce qui lui manquait vraiment, mais c’était déjà un début.

            Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que le foudre de guerre lui tendait sa grosse paluche écailleuse. Au loin, perdue sur un horizon noir, se détachait la silhouette claire et élancée du Normandy.

            _Ma foi, pourquoi pas…_

            Une patte devant l’autre, un pas après l’autre. Ne plus penser à rien. Meubler le vide de petites choses, comme on entasse des briques dans un soubassement ravagé pour tenter de reconstruire des fondations.

            Alors qu’il maintenait une façade neutre face à la fadeur de cette résolution, Garrus sentit une intense douleur éclater en lui. Sa propre trahison répondant à l’abandon de Shepard. Pourtant il se releva et se laissa emporter par la poigne ferme de Wrex. Projeté, remis sur ses deux jambes, un peu malgré lui, ballant, sans savoir quoi faire.

            Les deux amis fixèrent un moment le décor d’apocalypse qui les entourait, devenu tellement quotidien ces derniers mois. Des ravages était née l’union. Pour combien de temps ? Personne ne voulait répondre à ces questions alors que fumaient encore les décombres, que les morts et les disparus se comptaient par dizaine de millions. Les dissensions renaîtraient bien assez tôt.

            « Reconstruire », hurlait l’agitation presque fébrile de tous ces gens qui avaient réinvesti la Citadelle sur des restes de vaisseaux bringuebalants. Comme un symbole un peu dérisoire. Une reconquête. Même branlante et à la dérive dans l’espace, aucune des espèces de la Voie lactée n’aurait abandonné la station. Elle avait été l’incarnation de la lutte, de cette guerre stupide ; elle serait désormais celle de la renaissance.

            Garrus soupira et se tourna vers Wrex.

_Un petit dernier pour la route, dit-il en désignant un pan de mur effondré à leurs pieds.

            Presque semblable en tous points à celui sur lequel il avait failli abandonner.

            Wrex acquiesça et, ensemble, ils soulevèrent le débris qui s’écroula un peu plus loin avec un bruit effrité. Autant que les filaments de foi de Garrus qui, sans trop bien s’en rendre compte, avait espéré un miracle. Plus que tout et sans oser se l’avouer.

            Pire que de l’espoir, il en avait eu… besoin.

            Un miracle qu’il avait appelé de tous ses vœux à chaque morceau de béton déplacé, à chaque éboulis déblayé. Depuis des jours. À en hurler. Parce que c’était nécessaire. Vital.

            Parce qu’il le fallait. Que le reste était illusoire.

            Un espoir qui se brise ne produit aucun bruit. Pas même un soupir. C’est un silence assourdissant qui s’abat à l’intérieur d’un être. Plus terrible que la mort elle-même. Car il condamne à vivre sans but et sans cause.

            Garrus se détourna à la manière d’un automate. Le regard vide et les gestes raides. Aussi poussiéreux et friable qu’un guerrier de terre cuite.

_Vakarian, souffla Wrex.

            Il ne l’entendit pas. N’entendit pas l’incrédulité ni ne perçut cette manière dont Wrex se statufia, jusque dans sa voix de stentor.

_Vakarian, répéta celui-ci, plus fort, plus impérieux.

            Garrus se retourna, presque indifférent. Il ignora cette étincelle en lui, cette infime floraison. Car les espoirs déçus font bien trop mal lorsqu’ils explosent et agonisent. Ils ravagent tout, détruisent tout, à la manière d’une vague acide et sombre. Alors mieux vaut ne pas les réveiller à la légère.

            L’incrédulité la plus profonde marquait les traits du vieux Krogan, qui avait pourtant dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres en quelques centaines années de combat.

_Mais quel fils de pute ! C’est pas possible !

            Un éclair rouge sous la poussière. Terni, enseveli.

            Il aurait été si facile de le rater.

            En dépit de ses bonnes résolutions, Garrus ne put empêcher son pouls de s’emballer comme un fou, jusqu’à bondir hors de sa poitrine, jusqu’à le déserter. Sa vie s’enfuyait ailleurs, dans d’autres mains, dans un autre corps. Elle ne tenait qu’à un fil. À un souffle.

            Une poitrine dans un plastron rouge sang marqué d’un N7 au noir d’encre.

 

_à suivre..._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :) Quant à savoir quand j'aurai envie de rouvrir cette fic pour un nouveau chapitre, seul l'avenir nous le dira.  
> Bises à tous


	3. Revoir Oméga et mourir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> comme promis, je rajoute une petite pierre à mon édifice/pèlerinage mass-effect. Enfin plutôt au pèlerinage de nos deux zozos. Pas de flash back cette fois, ils entament bel et bien la tournée de la galaxie comme promis dans le premier chapitre. Et comme cette histoire tournait dans ma tête depuis un moment, j'ai commencé par Oméga.  
> Normalement, je ne devrais pas vous proposer la suite dans 200 millions d'années. Je sais déjà où ils poseront les valises (mais chut) et ce que je veux mettre en avant. Ceci étant, reste à l'écrire et, comme toujours pour cette histoire, j'ai besoin du bon état d'esprit. C'est difficile à décrire, mais c'est un peu mon doudou en ce moment et j'y reviens quand je suis mélancolique. Pour ça que je n'annonce aucun rythme de parution et surtout que je me débrouille pour que chaque chapitre soit une fin en soi. Pour que vous ne restiez pas plantés là si je décide de ne pas poursuivre pendant un long moment (ou ne plus poursuivre). Même si, à terme, j'ai déjà une petite idée de là où je veux aller. Après reste à savoir si je vais le faire, car ce serait assez "ambitieux" et m'entraînerait plus loin que de simples OS "pour le mood".  
> Bref, j'arrête de bavasser (même si je pense qu'il n'était pas inutile de revenir sur le contexte ;) ) et je vous laisse bouquiner peinards.  
> NOTE : correction maison. Pour les horreurs qui restent, frappez-moi XD

— Je pourrais me noyer dans le bleu de ces yeux-là.

— Oh pitié, Shepard ! Vous pouvez faire mieux que ça ! Même moi je n’ai jamais osé sortir ça à personne. Je tiens à mes mandibules !

— Ha parce que vous pensez faire mieux, Vakarian ? On reparle de cette nana que vous avez draguée au bar en lui demandant si elle était alcoolique pour aussi bien connaître les lieux ?

— Hey, avouez que la question était légitime !

— Hum, hum…

Le haussement de sourcil goguenard de Shepard en disait long sur son opinion.

— Bon, très bien ! Je veux bien concéder que j’ai merdé sous la pression, rétorqua Garrus. Mais on avait autre chose en tête avec ces saloperies de Moissonneurs sur le dos…

— Ne vous cherchez pas d’excuses, Vakarian. Ne pas merder sous la pression est votre spécialité en temps de guerre.

— Je suis flatté du vote de confiance, mais… Bon, OK, OK ! Coupable ! J’avoue tout ! C’était aussi mauvais que vos yeux de poisson noyé !

Garrus leva les mains en signe de reddition, puis descendit son verre d’alcool quarien cul sec. Le fond du verre claqua contre le métal du comptoir, le son se perdant dans les pulsations infernales des baffles du bar.

Ni l’Au-Delà ni Oméga n’avaient vraiment changé depuis leur toute première visite. À croire que la guerre et les Moissonneurs n’étaient jamais passés par là. Shepard était pourtant bien placé pour savoir que non. Ici comme ailleurs, l’endoctrinement avait fait son œuvre, si ce n’est que les stigmates s’étaient résorbés bien plus vite que sur la Citadelle ou sur Terre.

Oméga avait toujours été au confluent d’équilibres subtils et paradoxalement immuables. Un monde pirate au chaos aussi ritualisé et hiérarchisé que celui de n’importe quelle planète dite civilisée. Sauf qu’ici, personne n’oubliait jamais vraiment que les affaires primaient sur tout le reste. Cela donnait un but à tous les aliens échoués sur ce caillou poreux, un objectif vers lequel tendre alors qu’ils s’y mélangeaient comme nulle part ailleurs.

Refourguer une cargaison volée, cela avait un caractère d’immédiateté beaucoup plus tangible que n’importe quel grand élan en faveur de la reconstruction et de l’entente galactique post-guerre. Finalement, les espèces de la Voie Lactée ne s’étaient jamais aussi peu foutu sur la gueule qu’au carrefour des trafics en tout genre et des pires entourloupes. Un constat d’une évidente simplicité, fruit du bon sens et du respect des profits immédiats.

« Presque le secret du bonheur », ironisa intérieurement Shepard qui continuait d’observer la faune bigarrée amassée dans le bar.

Dans un coin, un groupe de Vortchas s’était rassemblé autour d’une rediffusion d’une course de varrens, et pariait bruyamment à grand renfort de crédits et d’encouragements suraigus. Des Krogans chahutaient en buvant du rincol et quelques Butariens tuaient le temps en astiquant leurs armes. Et, bien entendu, des Asaris en tenues plus que légères dansaient sur les tables en ramassant les pourboires.

Une soirée ordinaire dans les bas-fonds de la galaxie. Et sans doute était-ce pour cela que Garrus et Shepard avaient décidé d’entamer leur pèlerinage précisément ici. À cause de cette impression d’immuabilité. Comme si rien n’avait changé en dépit des souvenirs et des fantômes qui s’attardaient à tous les coins de rue.

Garrus portait plus que d’ordinaire les doigts à la cicatrice de son visage. Et parfois aux encoches sur son armure, là où Shepard savait qu’étaient gravés les noms de ses douze équipiers. Les hommes qu’Archangel avait perdus sur Oméga et de la mort desquels il se sentait toujours responsable. Shepard, lui, aurait aimé que la voix de Mordin ne résonne pas aussi clairement dans son esprit. Les coquillages et les chansons d’opérette du bon docteur.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, il termina lui aussi son verre. L’alcool de contrebande butarien lui brûla la trachée et il accueillit cette sensation qui l’ancrait dans le présent avec reconnaissance. Croisant le regard de Garrus par-dessus le verre, il comprit que son ami avait dû naviguer exactement dans les mêmes eaux. Ils ne firent donc pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Ni l’un ni l’autre. Ils étaient au-delà de ça.

Le barman butarien grogna dans leur direction, une bouteille à l’étiquette douteuse à la maison. Shepard accepta cette dernière tournée et le type refit le niveau de leurs verres.

— Merde, siffla Garrus en attrapant le sien. On est rouillés. L’oiseau s’est envolé.

Et effectivement, la jolie Turienne à la taille fine et aux marquages blancs dans les bras de laquelle Shepard avait voulu pousser Garrus avait quitté la salle. Trop absorbés par leur concours de répliques à trois sous, ils n’y avaient même pas prêté attention. Le but avait pourtant été de trouver une méthode infaillible pour aborder la dame. Après tout, évacuer la pression n’aurait pas fait de mal à Garrus.

— J’ai bien peur que vous soyez condamné au célibat ce soir encore, Vakarian.

Le Turien grimaça un sourire, se leva et tapa sur l’épaule de Shepard, faisant claquer sa langue alors qu’il terminait lui aussi son ultime tournée, debout à côté du comptoir.

— Tant pis. Il nous reste la boxe, Shepard ! Allez, on ferait mieux de retourner au vaisseau. Je vous connais, avec votre poisse, on va finir par s’attirer des emmerdes sans même les chercher. Allez savoir quelle guerre vous pourriez encore déclencher ou quel alien sanguinaire on pourrait ressusciter.

Shepard repoussa son tabouret et esquiva une danseuse Asari qui lui souriait langoureusement. Mauvais client… Même bleus, des nibards restaient des nibards. Définitivement pas la came du sauveur de la Citadelle.

— Votre manque de foi me consterne, Garrus. Je suis certain qu’on doit pouvoir faire beaucoup mieux que les Moissonneurs, les Rachnis et autres bestioles bizarres. On est plutôt rodés maintenant…

— Ça n’était pas un défi, ronchonna Garrus qui le précédait vers la sortie. On a dit qu’on était en vacances. Vacances ! Vous connaissez le sens de ce mot-là ?

— Parce que vous oui, peut-être ?

Ils évitèrent habilement la masse compacte des danseurs qui se déhanchaient au rythme presque imperturbable de la musique électronique rugie par les enceintes du bar. Encore une de ces saloperies de compositions Hanari. Art moderne à la con, oui !

Heureusement, une fois le premier sas franchi et le couloir atteint, les lourdes portes de l’Au-Delà avalèrent le tapage pour ne laisser passer qu’un écho assourdi et déformé. Un peu de répit pour leurs oreilles.

— Vous croyez que l’apprenti de Mordin opère toujours dans son espèce de clinique du pauvre ? Pas mon endroit préféré d’Oméga, d’ailleurs… J’ai bien cru qu’on allait y rester avec cette fichue peste.

— Possible, répondit Shepard. Mais…

Il fut interrompu par un groupe de mercenaires qui leur barrait le passage. Une dizaine de Soleil Bleu, humains et aliens confondus, tous lourdement armés et bien à l’abri derrière leurs armures. Leur chef, un large Krogan, grogna dans leur direction, avec la nette intention de les interpeller.

— Qu’est-ce que je disais à propos des emmerdes ? bougonna Garrus qui portait déjà la main à son holster.

— Hey, pas de ça ici ! le coupa un des vigiles de l’Au-Delà. Aria n’aime pas qu’on repeigne les murs de son bar avec la cervelle des clients.

— C’est que ceux-là n’ont pas l’air très amicaux, plaida un Shepard débonnaire. Vous pourriez regarder ailleurs cinq minutes, non ?

— Ou vous pourriez virer vos culs dehors. C’est pas la place qui manque si vous voulez vous refaire le portrait. Dehors ! Maintenant !

 

À l’extérieur, la puanteur coutumière d’Oméga les frappa, mélange d’émanations des anciennes mines de l’astéroïde et de la crasse que déversaient un peu partout les habitants. La rouille se mêlait aux déjections de nature plus que suspecte, ainsi qu’à l’odeur de graillon qui montait des étals de divers boui-boui où l’on pouvait manger pour trois fois rien. À condition de ne pas être trop regardant sur le contenu du bol.

Shepard et Garrus se retrouvèrent sur le parvis de l’Au-Delà sans avoir tourné le dos aux mercenaires qui les talonnaient, silencieux et patibulaires. Cette attitude n’augurait vraiment rien de bon…

— On peut savoir ce que vous nous voulez, les gars ? Notre tronche vous revient pas ? demanda Shepard, les bras croisés, et affublé de sa tête des mauvais jours.

Le Korgan l’écarta sans ménagement pour se pencher vers Garrus qui ne recula pas, refusant de se laisser impressionner.

— T’as une sale gueule, le balafré.

— C’est pas ce que m’a dit ta sœur la semaine dernière…

Un sourire amusé joua sur les lèvres de Shepard. Quelles que soient les circonstances, il fallait toujours que Garrus fasse le malin. Le voir se départir de sa légendaire décontraction pour céder à la gravité était souvent synonyme d’emmerdes. De grosses emmerdes.

— Mais c’est que t’es un petit rigolo, gronda le Krogan, flanqué de ses hommes. Sauf que ta gueule de presse-purée, elle me rappelle un truc. Avant la guerre, y avait un Turien dans le coin. Avec quelques autres petits malins, il se prenait pour un foutu justicier. On a perdu quelques bons gars à cause de ses conneries. Alors les autres, ils ont peut-être oublié. Mais pas moi. Les Krogans ont de la mémoire, ça pour sûr !

Garrus croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine, en appui sur la jambe gauche, comme s’il n’était pas face à un alien de 600 kilos qui le menaçait de son haleine fétide et de ses chicots à moitié pourris. Mais Shepard connaissait assez son second pour savoir où se fendillait la façade. Il y avait cette rigidité sourde et un peu prédatrice dans tous les muscles du Turien, de même que sa mandibule droite frémissait imperceptiblement.

— Quel rapport avec moi ? demanda plaisamment Garrus.

Le Krogan l’examina de la tête aux pieds, puis des pieds à la tête.

— T’as une tronche à jouer les rigolos. Et avec ta gueule ravagée, tu me rappelles vraiment trop Archangel. Il paraît que les anciens ont réussi à lui faire sauter le caisson. Sauf qu’on a jamais retrouvé de corps… Bizarre, non ?

Un ricanement rauque échappa à Garrus. Amer aussi, mais seul Shepard en avait conscience.

— Archangel ? Jamais entendu parler.

— Mon cul, feula le Krogan.

Et tous les mercenaires portèrent la main à leurs armes. Des flashs bleus indiquèrent que les biotiques du lot se préparaient à passer à l’action, de même que les ingénieurs qui pianotaient sur leurs omnitech.

Agacé et un peu inquiet par la tournure que prenaient les événements, Shepard laissa également ses pouvoirs biotiques affluer en lui, ouvrant la digue à l’ézo qui saturait chacune de ses cellules. Le picotement familier souleva sa peau et troubla sa vision d’un voile bleuté, au travers duquel toutes les lignes de résonance du monde semblaient soudain s’offrir à sa vision.

Oui, une petite singularité au milieu de tous ces guignols devrait dégager le terrain et attaquer les boucliers. À moins qu’il ne fonce dans le tas avec une charge biotique pour entamer le ménage au fusil à pompe. Garrus n’aurait aucun mal à enchaîner avec un tir percussif qui enverrait voler ceux encore debout et ferait tomber les armures. Un tel combo leur laisserait le temps d’aller se mettre à couvert derrière ces conteneurs, un peu plus loin au coin de la rue. De là, ils n’auraient aucun mal à se débarrasser de la dizaine d’emmerdeurs.

Donnez à Shepard et Garrus une bonne position retranchée ainsi qu’une ligne de tir dégagée, et rien n’était en mesure de leur résister. Les Moissonneurs l’avaient appris à leurs dépens. Pour ces deux-là, chaque champ de bataille était avant toute chose un échiquier, mélange de probabilités et de lignes de fuite tactiques. De l’habitude de travailler et de combattre ensemble était né une série d’automatismes et d’évidences. Même parler n’était plus tout à fait nécessaire pour se coordonner.

Garrus dut sentir que son commandant s’apprêtait à déchaîner l’enfer sur leurs opposants, car il lui posa une main apaisante sur l’avant-bras. Les pouvoirs biotiques de Shepard crépitèrent à ce contact, comme toujours quand on le touchait quand il était _chargé._

— Allons, Shepard. On peut régler ça avec diplomatie. Pas besoin d’en venir aux mains alors qu’il y a erreur sur la personne. Archangel ? Ça vous dit quelque chose à vous, Commandant ?

_Oh le petit malin…_

— Commandant ? Shepard ? Putain, glapit un des Soleil Bleu. Genre LE commandant Shepard ?

Un frémissement bien perceptible agita le groupe qui recula d’un pas, laissant le Krogan seul face à Garrus.

— Lui-même, confirma Shepard avec un sourire carnassier. Je vois qu’ici aussi notre réputation nous précède. Donc si mon ami vous dit qu’il n’a rien à voir avec Archangel, j’imagine que vous aurez moins de mal à le croire.

Parfois, avoir sauvé la galaxie avait quelques avantages. Surtout quand vos ennemis n’ignoraient pas votre manque de scrupules et votre propension à verser le sang de ceux qui se trouvaient sur votre route. Les armes réintégrèrent leurs holsters et les mercenaires reculèrent prudemment. Tous sauf le Krogan qui ne paraissait nullement impressionné. Mais quand on vit un bon millier d’années pour enchaîner les batailles, c’était sans doute normal. Shepard en conçut un drôle de respect un peu biaisé pour le vieux briscard. De toute façon, il avait toujours eu un faible pour les Krogans, aussi stupides et bornés puissent-ils se montrer.

— T’auras pas toujours ton humain pour te coller au cul, cracha le foudre de guerre à Garrus. Et Shepard ou pas, vous êtes toujours que deux. Alors prends bien garde à tes mandibules. Archangel…

Puis il tourna les talons et traversa la place qui jouxtait l’Au-Delà au pas de charge, soulevant dans son sillage un nuage de poussière aussitôt étouffé par les autres mercenaires. Une retraite temporaire qui laissait un drôle d’arrière-goût dans la bouche de Shepard. Et dans celle de Garrus aussi, à en juger par la soudaine pâleur de ses plaques faciales. Sous son marquage bleu, elles avaient rarement semblé aussi ternes et grisâtres, même au plus fort de la guerre contre les Moissonneurs.

Shepard aurait dû le savoir. Ce pèlerinage à la con ne faisait que les confronter à leurs fantômes. Et Garrus à son pire échec, ici sur Oméga. Malgré tout, c’était lui qui avait insisté plus que de raison pour commencer par ici. Shepard avait cédé. Comme toujours. De toute façon, il avait déjà trop vécu pour ignorer que certaines blessures ne peuvent se refermer que dans la douleur, alors qu’on se permet de les rouvrir une dernière fois, avec netteté, pour enfin offrir une bonne prise à la cicatrisation. Ce que même leur traque de Sidonis, le traître qui avait vendu l’équipe de Garrus, n’avait pas permis.

Pour autant, Shepard demeurait inquiet. Que le mot passe ici, sur Oméga, c’était une chose. Tous les truands du coin pouvaient bien apprendre que Garrus et Archangel étaient bel et bien la même personne. Pour ce qu’ils comptaient s’attarder ici… Le souci, c’était que depuis que les mercenaires d’Aria avaient aidé à défendre la Citadelle pendant la guerre, ceux-ci s’étaient répandus un peu partout dans la galaxie comme des cafards.

Bien entendu la patronne aurait pu taper du poing sur la table et ordonner qu’on foute la paix à Garrus. Mais le code d’honneur des raclures étant ce qu’il était, cette solution n’inspirait qu’une confiance limitée à Shepard. Et il n’avait pas du tout envie de voir une chasse au Turien d’envergure galactique être lancée à leurs trousses. D’autant qu’une telle déclaration ne ferait que fragiliser l’autorité d’Aria, même si l’Asari lui devait au moins ça. Après tout, sans Shepard, jamais elle n’aurait pu retrouver son trône de reine pirate sans y laisser de plumes. Pas plus que son damné canapé…

— Venez, dit alors Garrus qui avait sans doute remarqué l’expression pensive de Shepard. Je pense qu’il vaut mieux qu’on ne s’attarde pas dans le coin. Ils pourraient revenir en force…

Shepard acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas sans faire aucun commentaire. Parfois, une épaule amicale se devait d’être silencieuse. Présente, mais silencieuse. Le héros de la galaxie n’aimait pas non plus qu’on vienne le déranger lorsqu’il se perdait au milieu des fantômes et des échecs. Alors il laisserait à Garrus tout l’espace dont celui-ci avait besoin.

De son côté, peut-être Shepard irait-il faire un tour à l’ancienne clinique de Mordin le lendemain. Voir si le remplaçant n’avait besoin de rien…

 

***

 

Il se trouvait effectivement que le bon docteur avait besoin d’une montagne de choses. Même si un bâillon était sans doute la plus urgente de toutes. Les Galariens étaient pires que des oiseaux-mouches, toujours en mouvement, à papillonner, à parler, à s’agiter. Des vies si brèves pour des êtres aussi brillants. Un vrai gâchis.

Shepard mit plus de deux heures à s’en dépêtrer tandis que certains malades attendaient d’être soignés en gémissant. Il le fit remarquer une fois ou deux au toubib qui balaya l’interruption d’un geste désinvolte.

— Aucun état critique. Stabilité des constantes. Peuvent attendre.

Cet abruti avait même commencé à parler comme Mordin.

— Certes, répondit Shepard.

Finalement, il parvint à prendre congé après avoir promis d’obtenir davantage de moyens de la part d’Aria. Enfin surtout lorsque le Galarien précisa qu’il lui restait assez de souches vives de la fameuse peste pour y apporter quelques modifications.

Non, vraiment, il avait trop bien retenu les leçons de Mordin.

 

Le commandant flâna sur la route du retour, dans l’espoir de semer un peu de sa mélancolie dans les échoppes de contrebande. On lui proposa tout un tas d’armes et d’objets tellement sensibles que le Conseil aurait fait un malaise rien que de les savoir disponibles au marché noir. Et pourtant, ainsi allait le commerce sur Oméga.

Puis, passant devant l’Au-Delà alors qu’il se dirigeait vers les quais du spatioport, une idée vint à Shepard. Malgré lui, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de ruminer leur rencontre de la vieille. Toute la nuit, il s’était tourné et retourné dans sa couchette, jusqu’à finir par se lever, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Dans le carré, il avait trouvé Garrus occupé à vider une bouteille, les yeux dans le vague. Shepard l’avait rejoint et ils avaient bu en silence, levant parfois leurs verres aux morts qui passaient faire un coucou.

À la lumière du jour, ce qu’il convenait de magouiller pour tuer les rumeurs dans l’œuf lui apparut avec la limpidité d’une épiphanie. À l’entrée du bar, le videur le laissa passer en lui jetant un regard torve. La patronne avait donné des ordres et cet humain-là était autorisé à aller et venir comme bon lui voulait, même en dehors des heures d’ouverture.

Une volée de marches menait jusqu’au salon privé d’où Aria surplombait tout son royaume, entourée de sa cour de mercenaires et de voyous. Assise bien au fond de son canonique canapé, les jambes négligemment croisées, l’Asari n’avait pas changé. Glaciale, sardonique, terrible. Magnifique.

Face à elle, Shepard entrevoyait parfois la cause de cette fascination que suscitaient les Asaris chez tous les autres peuples. Comme chez Shiala, et parfois chez Liara, tant de choses bouillonnaient sous la surface. Une adaptabilité telle qu’elle en devenait mystérieuse. Une froideur qu’avaient endurcie les années, matinée de l’arrogance de la certitude. Celle d’être en haut de la chaîne alimentaire. Leur espérance de vie, leurs incroyables pouvoirs biotiques, leurs capacités diplomatiques, leur séduction… Oui, les Asaris avaient eu toutes les cartes en main. Et les avaient encore.

Malgré ça, les Humains avaient raflé la mise. Pas tant au jeu de l’évolution qu’à celui de la survie. Pourtant, quand on regardait Aria, il était difficile de se dire que ces superbes créatures manquaient de férocité ou d’ambition. Ou peut-être la reine pirate n’était-elle qu’une exception à la règle. Après tout, comment juger une espèce au regard de quelques individus…

— Shepard, l’accueillit-elle de sa voix rauque. Je me demandais quand vous vous décideriez enfin à passer me saluer. Trois jours que vous vous baladez chez moi sans daigner m’accorder un instant.

Elle jouait les désinvoltes, mais Shepard savait qu’il avait bel et bien éborgné sa fierté. Sciemment. Jouer avec Aria se révélait toujours périlleux.

Aussi à l’aise que dans n’importe quel salon mondain, il prit place sur le canapé en ignorant les gardes du corps et autres pique-assiette rassemblés autour d’Aria. Comme si elle avait besoin de ceux-là pour se défendre.

— Aria, c’est toujours un plaisir. Comment vont les affaires ?

Le lent sourire qu’elle lui offrit était faux, un poil cruel, et parfaitement altier. Celui que l’on réserve aux adversaires qui ont prouvé leur valeur. Ou aux alliés dont on ne peut s’empêcher de se méfier, parce qu’on sait que seules les circonstances ont pu créer une association aussi peu naturelle.

Deux fauves d’une puissance égale étaient en train de se jauger, de se tourner autour, de se renifler ; chacun tentant de savoir si le jeu en valait la chandelle. S’ils ne feraient pas mieux de continuer à cohabiter plutôt que de tenter de prendre l’ascendant l’un sur l’autre.

— Les affaires tournent, Shepard. Elles ont même rarement été aussi florissantes. Les guerres sont toujours bonnes pour le business. Je me demande même si je ne vous en veux pas un peu d’avoir mis un terme à celle-là.

— Non, répondit Shepard avec décontraction, le buste penché en avant, un coude en appui sur son genou et l’autre main pendant négligemment entre ses cuisses. Sinon, vous seriez encore en train de vous inquiéter pour votre canapé. Et puis on vend aussi bien les armes que les matériaux de reconstruction.

— Certes. Mais tout cet élan de patriotisme galactique et d’amour de son prochain me donne envie de vomir. Toutes ces vieilles querelles que l’on fait mine d’enterrer au nom de la fraternité des peuples et qui ne manqueront pas de ressurgir à la première occasion…

Shepard ricana.

— Au fond, vous êtes une romantique, Aria. Bien sûr que la guerre ne change rien à rien. Vous en avez vu assez pour le savoir.

— Et vous aussi maintenant.

Dans les yeux violets de la contrebandière, se lisaient des siècles et des siècles d’expérience. Tous ces conflits auxquels elle avait survécu, faisant presque croire que la dernière guerre n’avait été qu’une escarmouche parmi tant d’autres. Qu’elle ne les avait pas tous poussés au bord de l’extinction.

— J’ai un service à vous demander, annonça Shepard de but en blanc, plantant son regard dans celui de l’Asari.

— Un service, hein ? Un rapport avec ces rumeurs agaçantes qui commencent à circuler sur le retour d’Archangel ?

— Je savais que les nouvelles iraient vite…

— Vous n’auriez pas dû revenir sur Oméga, Shepard. Laissez donc vos fantômes reposer en paix. Ils ne vous en voudront pas.

Shepard haussa les épaules, l’air de dire que ce qui était fait était fait et qu’il ne pouvait plus rien y changer.

— Sortez, ordonna Aria à ses hommes. Laissez-nous. Pas toi, dit-elle à son second, un Butarien auquel Shepard adressa un signe de tête.

Dès que tous les seconds couteaux eurent quitté la pièce, Aria se leva pour se planter face à la grande baie vitrée, en surplomb du bar. Elle tournait le dos à Shepard, les poignets croisés bas sur ses reins.

— Anto, ici présent, m’a rapporté les rumeurs. Je vous avais prévenu, lorsque vous avez recruté Archangel, que les secrets ne restent jamais enfouis éternellement. Un jour ou l’autre, ceci devait arriver. Quelqu’un allait le reconnaître.

— J’imagine que oui.

— Que comptez-vous faire ?

— En fait, dit Shepard en s’adossant au dossier du canapé, la vraie question est : qu’est-ce que _vous_ allez faire.

Aria se retourna et lui lança un regard hautain.

— Ce problème ne me concerne pas, Shepard. Que votre petit camarade vive ou meurt, ça n’est pas mes oignons.

— Tut, tut, tut, chantonna un Shepard goguenard. Vous êtes plus intelligente que ça, Aria. Si les gens commencent à se souvenir d’Archangel, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ça sera mauvais pour les affaires. Ce qu’il a accompli risque de susciter des… vocations ? Oui, vocations, c’est le bon mot. Je suis certain que vous n’avez aucune envie de gérer d’autres types dans son genre, se prenant pour des justiciers.

Un reniflement méprisant retroussa le nez d’Aria qui fixa durement Shepard.

— Aussi difficile que ce soit pour moi de le reconnaître, les prétendus héros sont rarement aussi doués que l’a été Archangel. Ce ne sera pas une grosse épine dans le pied.

— Une épine reste une épine. Irritante. Et je veux vous éviter ça…

— Vous vous foutez de m’éviter quoi que ce soit, Shepard. Par contre, sauver la mise à Vakarian…, persifla Aria en se penchant, une moue faussement séductrice rivée à ses lèvres pulpeuses. Vous avez toujours eu un faible pour le Turien. Si vous ne voulez pas vous l’avouer, ou lui avouer à lui, vous pouvez bien me le dire à moi. Ceci dit, je ne vous jette pas la pierre. C’est attachant ces petites bêtes-là…

Shepard l’écarta d’un geste désinvolte et s’empara du verre qu’Aria n’avait pas fini, oublié sur la table. Il le sirota en fixant son interlocutrice avec une expression indéchiffrable, véritable bras de fer silencieux. Mais la partie d’échecs était biaisée et Shepard savait comment porter le coup final, utilisant le meilleur atout de sa main.

— J’ai quelque chose que vous voulez encore plus que la tranquillité, Aria. Peut-être même le désirez-vous aussi fort que je tiens à la tranquillité de Vakarian…

— Dites toujours ?

Un souffle profond quoique contenu souleva la poitrine généreuse de l’Asari et Shepard sut qu’il avait gagné.

— Oleg Petrovsky.

Cette fois, un véritable frisson traversa le corps d’Aria qui se raidit, de même qu’un léger voile bleu hérissait sa peau, signe qu’elle perdait le contrôle une fraction de seconde. Shepard en profita pour poursuivre.

— Nous lui avons laissé la vie en échange des informations qu’il détenait sur Cerberus et les Moissonneurs. Mais la guerre est finie. Il ne nous sert plus à rien.

— Il a négocié son immunité avec l’Alliance, répondit prudemment Aria.

Shepard haussa les épaules en terminant de siroter son verre.

— Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? Pour moi, il n’est rien de plus qu’un salopard de plus qui s’en tire à bon compte. Il nous a été utile pour démanteler Cerberus. Maintenant que c’est fini, il n’a plus aucune valeur. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Allons, Aria, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Ne me dites pas que vous ne seriez pas prête à négocier pour savoir où se terre l’assassin de Nyreen. Après… ce que vous ferez de cette information ne dépend que de vous.

Elle garda le silence un long moment, maintenant une illusion de contrôle sur la situation tandis qu’elle et Shepard se jaugeaient.

— Que voulez-vous ? articula-t-elle finalement.

Le commandant se détendit au fond du canapé alors que son interlocutrice retournait s’asseoir. De sa poche, il sortit un datapad qu’il posa sur la table. Toutes les coordonnées pour localiser le général Petrovsky. Qu’importait la suite des événements pour l’ancienne tête pensante de Cerberus. Pour ce que cela faisait à Shepard, Aria pouvait tout aussi bien débiter cet enfoiré en quartiers.

— J’ai besoin que vous tuiez Archangel. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

 

***

 

— Garrus, vous avez toujours votre ancienne armure dans la soute du vaisseau ? La vieille, celle que le missile a endommagée ?

Surpris par la question, le Turien se détourna du canon qu’il était occupé à calibrer. Ses doigts restèrent en suspens au-dessus du clavier holographique tandis qu’il réfléchissait.

— Heu, oui. Il me semble. Pourquoi ça ? Que comptez-vous en faire ?

— Ça m’aide à m’endormir la nuit de serrer un doudou contre moi…

Garrus écarta une mandibule et haussa une de ses plaques frontales, en une parfaite imitation du haussement de sourcil humain.

— Encombrante votre nouvelle peluche, Shepard. Et plus sérieusement ?

Le commandant lui offrit un sourire assuré.

— Venez m’aider à mettre la main dessus. Ensuite, on part en balade.

— Je… Heu… Bien.

Il leur fallut un bon moment pour retrouver l’armure dans ce que Joker appelait la caverne d’Ali-Bordel. Effectivement, par endroit, la soute du Normandy ressemblait plus à un gigantesque musée commémoratif de leurs pérégrinations qu’à un espace de stockage. Finalement, ils localisèrent la bonne caisse et en sortirent l’armure. Le temps en avait rouillé les articulations et une bonne couche de poussière la recouvrait.

— Vous voulez qu’on y passer un coup de torchon ? demanda Garrus, dubitatif.

— Surtout pas !

Puis ils se mirent en route, sans que Garrus ne sache où ils se rendaient. Une navette les conduisit aux abords d’un quartier qu’il commençait à reconnaître. Puis, à mesure qu’ils s’enfonçaient dans le dédale des ruelles crasseuses, il se fit une idée très précise de leur destination.

— Shepard ?

— Haut les cœurs, Vakarian. On y est presque.

Ils traversèrent _le_ pont. Ce pont sur lequel Garrus avait tenu en respect des dizaines de mercenaires des heures durant. Ce pont qui lui avait sauvé la vie, alors qu’il alignait tête après tête dans son viseur, au milieu des cadavres de ses hommes.

Le bâtiment ressemblait désormais à une baleine éventrée, même s’il tenait encore debout. C’était encore pire à la faveur de la nuit artificielle qui commençait à tomber sur Oméga. Les entrailles exposées à l’air libre de l’immeuble donnaient l’impression qu’il venait à peine de rendre son dernier souffle. Même la guerre ne l’avait pas davantage abîmé, laissant intact le point d’impact où l’aéronef des Soleil Bleu avait explosé. À bien y réfléchir, cet immeuble racontait la même histoire que les cicatrices de son visage.

Garrus hésita au moment d’y pénétrer, redoutant que le présent s’efface et qu’il se retrouve propulsé quelques années en arrière. Il repensa alors à l’appel de son père, qu’il avait cru être le dernier. Il se souvint s’être dit que le vieux Turien n’avait peut-être pas tort sur toute la ligne et Garrus avait souhaité plus fort que tout le retrouver pour le lui dire. Vivre encore un peu, alors que tout espoir s’écroulait autour de lui.

Et puis Shepard était apparu sur ce foutu pont, flanqué d’un Galarien pyromane et d’une humaine ne portant pour toute armure que ses tatouages. Ces trois-là avaient enfoncé les lignes des mercenaires comme on coupe du beurre trop mou. Un vrai carnage à la barbarie purificatrice. Et Garrus s’était dit que tout espoir n’était pas perdu.

Shepard. Toujours Shepard. Qui se faisait un devoir d’apparaître quand tout s’écroulait et que la mort semblait inéluctable. Comme ça avait été le cas sur la lune de Palaven, quand les Turiens commençaient à penser qu’ils avaient perdu la guerre en même temps que leur flotte. La plus grande armée de la galaxie défaite comme un château de cartes construit dans les courants d’air.

Et puis Shepard…

— Qu’est-ce que vous êtes encore allé inventer ? demanda Garrus d’une voix rendue grondante par l’émotion qu’il tentait de réprimer.

Une bonne bourrade le heurta à l’épaule et les restes de l’armure endommagée qu’ils avaient transportée jusque-là cliquetèrent.

— Mort et résurrection d’un héros ! Vous allez voir, mon vieux, au début, c’est assez étrange, puis on s’y habitue.

Contrairement à ce qu’il aurait pensé, Shepard ne les conduisit pas à l’étage, là où l’aventure d’Archangel s’était achevée dans le sang. Il prit la direction des sous-sols à moitié écroulés. Un Buratien que Garrus ne reconnut pas les y attendait.

— Pile à l’heure, Shepard, les accueillit-il.

À ses pieds, gisait le cadavre d’un Turien inconnu, dont la carrure équivalait peu ou prou à celle de Garrus. Plus très frais. Vraiment plus frais du tout. Un peu comme si on avait été le déterrer après des années d’une mort paisible. On lui avait sectionné une partie du visage, lui arrachant les mandibules inférieures. Ses marquages coloniaux avaient même été effacés pour les remplacer par d’autres, plus simples. Plus bleus.

Garrus grimaça face à ce sacrilège alors même qu’il comprenait enfin là où Shepard voulait en venir.

— Qui est ce type ? demanda-t-il en désignant le cadavre.

— Archangel, pourquoi ? Ça se voit pas ? s’esclaffa le Buratien. Allez, on a pas toute la nuit. Vous avez l’armure ? On va la lui enfiler et ensuite, on enterre le corps. Ensuite, on le fourre sous les gravats. D’ici une semaine ou deux, des gosses tomberont dessus. Par pure inadvertance, bien entendu. Et le tour sera joué. Le monde aura enfin la preuve qu’Archangel y est bien resté. Ça tombe à pic, non ?

Shepard acquiesça en posant sa moitié de l’armure au sol.

— Impeccable, Anto. Vous remercierez Aria.

— Des clous, oui. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de toutes ces conneries. Ça l’a mise d’une humeur de chien. Ceci dit, je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Petrovsky. Ça risque de faire bobo quand elle va lui mettre la main dessus. Allez, au boulot.

Et comme ça, ils enfilèrent le restant d’armure au cadavre, fronçant le nez sous l’odeur qui s’en dégageait encore par moment. Puis Anto entreprit de le rouer de coups et d’y ajouter une ou deux rafales de fusil à pompe « pour faire bonne mesure ».

Une fois son œuvre achevée, l’homme de main les abandonna après une dernière boutade, les laissant seuls quelques minutes dans le passage sur lequel un silence lourd et profond s’était abattu ; non sans leur avoir précisé que le Krogan qui avait lancé la rumeur du retour d’Archangel ne poserait plus de problèmes. Shepard ressentit un rapide pincement de culpabilité. Mais, après tout, la fin justifiait les moyens. Troquer la vie de quelques mercenaires contre celle de Garrus, ça n’était pas cher payé et il le referait autant de fois qu’il le faudrait.

Quand Anto eut disparu au coin du tunnel, Shepard cogna de son épaule celle de Garrus.

— Archangel est mort. Vive Archangel…

— Archangel est mort. Ça suffira. Après tout, vous n’avez pas tort, c’est peut-être bien là qu’était sa place.

Avec une hésitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Shepard étreignit les épaules de son frère d’armes.

— Peut-être bien. Tout comme ma vieille carcasse est sans doute autant à sa place dans les décombres du Normandy SR1. Alors au diable le vieux Shepard et Archangel. L’important, c’est le Shepard V2 et Garrus. Ici et maintenant.

— Ha, vous avez raison. Comme toujours. Ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre.

Garrus se pencha et, de l’étui qui lui pendait dans le dos, Shepard sortit un fusil que son compagnon n’avait pas remarqué. Il le tendit à Garrus. Son vieux Viper, de l’époque où ils écumaient la galaxie à la poursuite des Récolteurs. Celui qui avait failli loger une balle dans le crâne de Sidonis.

— Je me suis dit que ça compléterait la panoplie, souffla Shepard.

Le fusil à lunette rejoignit le cadavre du Turien, posé en travers de son torse. Protecteur.

Les deux amis se détournèrent sans plus rien ajouter.

Finalement, quelques légères charges d’explosifs bien placées permirent de faire s’écrouler une petite partie du tunnel. Juste de quoi recouvrir l’ensemble. Ils ajoutèrent quelques débris et autres meubles récupérés à droite à gauche. Une fois que la poussière serait retombée et aurait couvert leurs traces, la mise en scène serait parfaite. Comme si Archangel était bel et bien mort ici, des années plus tôt.

 

***

 

— Je vous en dois une, Shepard, dit Garrus une fois qu’ils se retrouvèrent attablés au bar.

Leurs pieds les avaient tout naturellement ramenés à l’Au-Delà et ils avaient chacun commandé une bouteille de gnôle à réveiller un mort. L’alcool n’était jamais de trop aux enterrements, surtout qu’un peu de poussière de l’explosion s’attardait dans leurs gorges et leurs yeux.

— Ça aurait pu devenir emmerdant cette histoire de Soleil Bleu. Ça n’est sans doute pas plus mal d’y avoir mis un terme dès maintenant.

— Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Vakarian. Il nous reste deux semaines à tenir avant que les hommes d’Aria ne mettent la main sur le corps.

— Alors on a tout intérêt à ne pas trop s’attarder dans le coin. De toute façon, cette odeur d’ézo partout commence à me monter à la tête. Je ne me rappelais pas qu’Oméga puait autant.

Shepard relâcha un petit rire et, la tête basculée en arrière, remarqua qu’Aria le fixait depuis son poste d’observation en surplomb. Il leva son verre dans sa direction et elle se retourna, laissant retomber les persiennes.

— Merci, Shepard, dit Garrus avec une profondeur qui mit le commandant mal à l’aise.

Faire ce qu’il fallait pour s’assurer que ses hommes connaissent une paix bien méritée après cette foutue guerre était une chose. Donner dans le sentimentalisme, une autre.

— Y a pas de quoi, répondit-il d’un ton bourru.

Puis, avisant un regard qui accrochait le sien et se détournait aussitôt, il remarqua que la Turienne de la veille était revenue. Seule à une table, elle les observait l’air de rien. Enfin surtout Garrus, se demandant probablement ce qu’il fichait glué à un humain.

Shepard aussi. Ils s’étaient assez morfondus comme cela sur leur sort. L’heure était à l’oubli et à la distraction. Il se leva après avoir lancé un regard de défi à son compagnon qui le suivit d’un œil curieux.

Une seconde chaise à la table de la Turienne invitait à la rejoindre et Shepard s’y assit sans rien demander, offrant son plus blanc sourire. Elle avait de très beaux yeux verts, que faisaient ressortir ses tatouages blancs et une crête délicatement ourlée autour de ses oreilles. Sans doute un joli brin de fille selon les critères de Palaven, surtout avec cette taille fine.

Il se pencha vers elle, conspirateur.

— Bonsoir. Je voulais vous dire que vous étiez très jolie. En tout cas, mon ami là-bas le pense, mais comme c’est un grand timide, il n’ose pas vous l’avouer. Si vous acceptez de le rejoindre à sa table, je suis certain qu’il adorerait vous offrir un verre.

Puis, sans cérémonie et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Shepard se redressa pour s’éloigner, lui dédiant un clin d’œil d’encouragement. La Turienne n’hésita pas longtemps et partit saluer Garrus, ses hanches se balançant doucement. Comme elle s’asseyait et ne fuyait pas immédiatement, Shepard en déduisit que tout se passait bien. Il se dirigea vers le bar où il commanda un autre verre.

Un bon vieux whisky terrien au goût de nostalgie et de consolation. Parfois le rire de Garrus flottait jusqu’à lui, vibrant et tellement réel. Dépouillé l’espace de quelques instants de toutes ses fêlures. C’était une bonne chose.

Le commandant laissa la soirée s’écouler doucement, sirotant un verre après l’autre, les yeux dans le vide sans vraiment penser à quoi que ce soit. Parfois, il était bon de laisser les émotions glisser à travers lui, vivaces mais privées de leur capacité à le blesser ou à l’atteindre.

Quelques Asaris tentèrent de l’approcher et il les repoussa sans brutalité, leur offrant même un généreux pourboire, prix de la tranquillité. Plus tard dans la soirée, ce fut un Butarien qui se jucha sur le tabouret jouxtant le sien, le lorgnant avec une étincelle dans le regard qui ne mentait pas. Un homme d’Aria à en croire l’écusson peint sur sa poitrine.

Plus jeune que Shepard. Détendu et amical, ce qui était assez rare pour le noter lorsqu’il s’agissait d’un Butarien. _A fortiori_ en présence d’un humain. Encore plus en présence de Shepard. Mais il fallait croire que les truands d’Aria avaient la fibre cosmopolite et l’esprit plus ouvert que les braves citoyens du reste de la galaxie. Un comble…

L’alien arborait une expression avenante et engageante, du moins autant que le permettaient ses dents pointues et les profonds sillons qui se creusaient entre ses trois paires d’yeux. Des yeux bleus. Juste bleus. Pas _si_ bleus. Pas _aussi_ bleus. Mais ils avaient le mérite d’être vendus par six et Shepard se dit que ça ferait l’affaire pour cette nuit. Du moins chercha-t-il à s’en convaincre en inclinant la tête en direction de l’autre gars.

— Je pourrais me noyer dans le bleu de ces yeux-là…

Le mercenaire ricana très légèrement et se lécha les lèvres. Shepard retint un soupir un poil désabusé en se levant, désignant la sortie d’un mouvement de la tête. Le gars lui emboîta le pas sans poser de questions.

Demain, lui et Garrus quitteraient Oméga.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai commencé par Oméga, mais ça s'est imposé. Et puis tous les éléments étaient là.  
> Bref, je vous dis peut-être à bientôt pour aller revoir d'autres vieux copains ;)  
> Sinon pour les autres fans de Bioware, j'ai un autre OS en stock pour la semaine prochaine. Un Dragon Age 2 centré sur le personnage de Fenris, entamé il y a des lustres, et que j'ai enfin bouclé. Après celui-ci, je devrais normalement être "à jour" de mes fics à poster. A moins que je n'écrive entre deux, ce qui n'est pas exclu.  
> Bises à tous


End file.
